


one moment

by cresswell



Category: Dance Academy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswell/pseuds/cresswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sammy had to pick one moment to live in forever, he would have lots of choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one moment

If Sammy had to pick one moment to live in forever, he would have lots of choices.

He loved baking with Kat, for example. The way she managed to get dough everywhere but the oven; the childish patterns on all her aprons. She swore a lot when she baked, and she and Sammy always had breathtaking conversations in the quiet of the second-year kitchen, everyone asleep but them. Sometimes Sammy would catch her just staring- not at him or at the cookie dough, but just away. She looked hallowed and empty and it scared Sammy, because if Kat was empty, well, then what the hell was he?

Tara always made him laugh. She knew exactly what to say to tack the tension or stress out of a phrase, and that was something Sammy appreciated more than Tara would ever know. She relaxed him, and he in return gave her oxygen when he lost his breath at the beauty of her dancing.

And then Abigail, of course- his lovely Abigail. She was cold, that much Sammy knew, but he had felt something so  _new_  at the aquarium with her. It was different than what he felt for Christian, but it was still powerful and it was still there. She mattered just as much to him as Kat and Tara, but in a completely different way.

But no, if Sammy had to pick a moment to live in forever, it would be one with Christian.

Sometimes he woke up to the sound of Christian singing in the shower. He thought it was absolutely beautiful, although he couldn’t figure out a way to tell his roommate so. He wanted to trace a skinny line from his heart, down to his fingertips, and up Christian’s arm to his heart so that they were connected like that forever, a thin strand of friendship or love or whatever the hell it was tethering them to each other until the end of time. He wanted to step in the middle of whatever Christian had with Kat or Tara or whoever just long enough to trap his love in his fingers and keep it in a jar next to his bed, so he could look at it and sometimes ghost his fingers over the lid, just enough to feel the faint pounding of Christians heart.

He wanted to kiss him terribly bad, but he wouldn’t, because that wouldn’t make Christian happy, and really, that was all Sammy wanted.

So if he had to pick a moment to live in forever, he would pick one where Christian taught him to surf. The waves were rough and Sammy was a klutz, but his fingers are tangled with Christian’s and he watches his friend face alight with laughter and soft understanding as Sammy flails and wobbles, desperately trying to impress his friend (he does feel rather foolish, though).

Christian looks the happiest Sammy’s ever seen him. And that, in itself, is enough for Sammy for an eternity.


End file.
